Danny Phantom: Angel Of Ghosts
by Lill1000
Summary: Strange things happen in the GZ and to the ghosts. Danny suddenly gets new powers and grows... wings? Toghether with Sam and Tucker he goes to clockwork, from whom he gets help with training and he has to solve a riddle. Will he and his friends solve the riddle and save the GZ in time or will the world they know vanish under something, no one would have suspected?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I adopted this story from supaherolena02 and this is originally her/his? first chapter. I can probably only update once a week or less. I am a really slow writer, so please be patient with me. I say it again: This plot is from supaherolena02 and I boldly copyed this chapter. Anyway, have fun!**

Prologue

Danny' POV

My back hurt like hell recently. I don't really know why, but I have a feeling it has something to do with my ghost side –I don't call them ghost powers, since they come from my... dead half. It's not merely a power- it's me. Half of me. Well, it just doesn't seem fair to say it's power and nothing more, they seem to have… life in its dead being.

The pain has been going for a week already, and I'm starting to worry, especially since the ghosts haven't shown their faces for some time now, not even Vlad. I would almost go into the Ghost Zone to ask them myself, but I can't move my arms at all and I'm afraid that I won't make it out alive.

Sam and Tucker are starting to worry themselves too, I didn't say anything 'cause I thought that it would pass in one or two days but it only got worse and I don't know what it is and they don't either. So why tell them? They already have lives to live and worry about, they don't need… THIS thing to think about, so I… don't know… wait until it wears off? No, I've already been waiting for a week, and it's not wearing off… Maybe I could go to someone that will know what it is, but who? My parents? No, it can be something just ghosts have, showing my secret through some sickness is not a good idea. Some ghost? No, they're not going to listen to me. Vlad? No, I'm not listening to him. But then, who? I don't have time and I don't know no one else who's- wait a second… CLOCKWORK! He must know what's happening! And I would have some way to see what happened with the other ghosts.

So it's settled, I'm going to see Clockwork today after school and understand what the hell is going on.


	2. Chapter 2: Visit at Clockwork's

**I have no apology that could serve justice for my time to update. I am truly sorry.**

00000000000000000000000

I was at Clockwork's tower. I'm surprised I even made it this far. I thought I would pass out in PE because of the pain. It killed me! No pun intended. I was breathing hard now, 'cause the pain – screw that, the agony spread through my whole body. When will Clockwork come? Sam and Tucker stood right behind me. I told them when they cornered me at lunch. Tucker looked to me with sympathy and worry at every wince I let slip and Sam looked as if she just wanted to hug me and tell me everything would be alright. But they know better not to touch me.

Suddenly a swirling portal appeared in front of us and the ghost of time came through. "Ah, Danny, I'm sorry you had to wait so long, but I had to retrieve something first." He explained and got some vial with green-purplish looking liquid in it out of his cloak. "Drink this, it will lessen the pain." He opened it and held it to my mouth. I had to fight the urge to throw up. Holly hell! This stuff stunk! I drank it and it tasted actually good! Weird.

The last drop wasn't even swallowed as I felt instant relieve. My body relaxed and the pain lessened. It was still there, but it felt just like ma body was a little sore. Compared to before it was like the Mount Everest to a bacterium.

Clockwork smiled as my friends hugged me. We looked expectantly at him, but him? He just blinked.

"Err… what was that?" I asked a little unsure. He just smiled. "Danny your body goes through a change. An important change." I looked at him with a blank face. He sighed. "You remember when you defeated the ghost king?" I nodded. "And when you defeated Dan?" My face grew dark as I threw a glance at the tattered thermos, which was secured behind special ghost proof glass. I nodded again. "Well Danny, as you defeated the Pariah, you unconsciously took his powers." Me and my friends eyes grew wider then saucers. (What are saucers? I really mean it.) "HE DID _WHAT!?"_ Sam screamed and succeeded in damaging my left eardrum. "You heard me correctly children. As he defeated the GhostKing, his powers grew. That was one of the reasons _Dan_ could actually become so powerful. And in defeating his evil future self you took his powers too." He paused for dramatic effect. Which actually worked. "In accomplishing this much power you, Danny, are the legitimate heir to the throne of the ghost zone." After that I nearly became unconscious. "B-b-b-but! But I can't be king!" I stuttered. My knees were weak and I just wanted to the next corner and curl up in a ball of despair.

"I can't be king, Clockwork! The other ghosts hate my guts!" The cloaked ghost just chuckled. "But Danny, let me finish, will you?" I nodded barely.

"You don't even know how powerful you are, because you use really just the smallest dose of your full strength." And we were at the staring and eyes as wide as plates again. And Clockwork chuckled. Again.

"The ghost zone itself has decided that you are no longer a ghost or half ghost, in your case. Your true powers will be revealed when you need them most. What you will become, I am not allowed to tell, but you have to realise who are the ones you truly love?" He took out a little book and gave it to me. "Take this. In this you will write who will consist in your court and who you love most. You will also already have to think about a future queen." At that I grew redder than a tomato and Clockwork's eyes sparkled as if he already knew who it would be.

_Of course he knows it. He IS the ghost of time._ My consciousness spoke to me. **Shut up.**

_But it's true!_

**I know!**

_And what is your problem right now?_

**That you won't shut up!**

_Okay, okay! Man someone's grumpy…_

**I heard that!**

_Good!_

**Good!**

Ooookaaay? That was weird. …

"Your time is up now children. You have to go now. Sort yourselves out and come to me tomorrow again. We have to train you. Oh and take that drug too. It'll help when the pain comes back." "Thanks Clockwork." I took the thing he gave me and we just wanted to go home as all went black.

000000000000000000000000000

**I know! It isn't even long either, but I jeust wanted to write something for this story now, but it's half past midnight now and I just want to go to bed. I won't promise anything, but hope you enjoy the story. See you!**

**LILL1000**


End file.
